Remember me?
by PockyKai
Summary: quick one-shot on how eriol feals for tomoyo when she leaves. please read before you judge.


Im back and this time with a one shot for the pair that i find verrrrry kawaii, Tomoyo-Chan and Eriol-kun.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura but I do own my laptop that im writing this on...  
  
All in eriol's p.o.v.  
  
**Remember me**  
  
I looked out the window, it's raining again. I wonder if she's ever going to back. I love her so dearly but she in Canada and im hear in Japan, with no one to speak to apart from my guardians Spinel sun and ruby moon, but they can get boring after a while.  
  
Sakura has gone to china with syaoran so there's no one to make fun of anymore (syaoran) or to just have a general conversation with.(sakura) I still remember the day when she said she was going to leave...  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
ding dong I asked ruby to get the door as I was still buys chanting spells. "ERIOL-SAMA IT'S TOMOYO-CHAN" she called out to me.  
  
As soon as I heard that name I stopped what I was doing and went downstairs to great the beauty.  
  
When I got downstairs I saw tomoyo but something looked different about her...that's it she looked like she had been crying. "Tomoyo-Chan what's wrong?" I asked her in a worried voice.  
  
She looked up at me, yup she defiantly had been crying because her eyes were all puffy. "Eriol-kun I...it's my m...m...mum." She stuttered out.  
  
Immediately I had become on alert I no she loves her mum and doesn't want anything to happen to her. "What happened to your mum?!" I asked in a really worried tone now.  
  
"Nothings wrong with my mum its j...j...just...she's making me move to Canada with her for business reasons." She said and then burst into tears again. My heart shattered when I heard she was moving. "What do you mean your moving?" I asked her.  
  
I know it was a stupid question but that's all I could think of a the time. "im moving Eriol-kun I don't want to but I have to my mum wont let me stay by myself and then I asked her if I could stay with you but she still said no." she said in a quiet tone.  
  
I was speechless so I just went over to her and hugged her tightly. Once I let go of her she said something that ill never forget... "Eriol- kun...............aishiteru and don't forget it or me..." after she said that she ran to the door and ran home. I was there left speechless.  
  
After I snapped out of my little world I did a thing that I never though I would ever do in my life...I cryed...  
  
-------end of flashback-------  
  
that happened when I was 13 im now 16. 3 years it's been and I still miss her like crazy...  
  
ding dong my door bell rang. Who could that be nobody comes to visit me anymore apart from them sales men.  
  
I got up and went downstairs anyway. When I got to the door I opened it...it was her...I stood there in shock..."t...t...tomoyo..." I managed to stutter out.  
  
She looked at me, now with a big smile on her face as she opened her mouth to talk "so you do remember me then." She said in that beautiful voice that I fell in love with but I was a bit matured but it was still her voice.  
  
"of course I remember you how could I forget your beautiful face?" I asked her. When I said that I saw a pink tint come across her cheeks. It made her look even more beautiful than she all ready was. I motioned for her to come inside since it was still raining. I brought her a towel from the bathroom so she could dry herself off and a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
We both sat down my couch and drank the hot chocolate. Then I asked her "so tomoyo-Chan what are you doing hear? From what I last recall you were living in Canada." I asked her. "I ran away" was all she said.  
  
"I became concerned tomoyo wasn't one of those people who would run away. "Why?" I asked that oh so simple question. "Because my mum had an arranged marriage for me over there and I only found out today." She explained to me.  
  
I was shocked and angry. How dare Daidouji-san Tomoyo-Chan is mine. I know I sound possessive but she is. "And a came over hear because I still love you Eriol-kun and I was not going to get married to some guy my mum picked out when I already had my sites on marrying someone else..." she said and blushed at the same time.  
  
I froze at her words. She still loves me and she wants to marry me. At the moment the only word that was going though my head was 'YES'. I looked at her and said "you sill love me tomoyo-Chan?" I asked just to make sure "yes I do Eriol-kun that's why I came hear..." after she said that I moved over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
She looked shocked at what I did but then she started to relax and respond. I probed her bottom lip to ask for entrance which she happily granted. I explored all of her mouth with my tongue, she tasted like strawberries.  
  
We parted when we realized we needed air then she looked me straight in the eye with those loving and caring eyes she has. That's when I said "I love you too tomoyo, aishiteru." Then took her lips for another passionate kiss...  
  
----The end----  
  
Review and tell me what you think please.  
  
Luv ya all saber 


End file.
